


The one with the confusing feelings

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Patricia gets drunk at a party. Who else would be there to look after her other than Eddie Miller? Alfie Lewis. Alfie makes a confession to Eddie regarding his feelings for a girl.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Eddie Miller, Alfie Lewis/Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The one with the confusing feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Scarlett gave me this idea, but I definitely did not do it justice :(

Eddie usually enjoyed parties and would usually be blackout drunk by now. But, tonight was different, Eddie had barely only had two drinks and his head was clouded by the fucked up shit happening right now. KT had disappeared about 15 minutes ago, he stood alone waiting for her to come back.   
His eyes scanned the room, searching for someone he could talk to, because right now he looked like a loser. Eddie Miller was a lot of things, but he was NOT a loser. His eyes landed on Patricia, she had just downed a shot of vodka in one swallow and she immediately lifted another and demolished it too. Eddie continued to watch her drift further and further from sobriety and become less and less alone. She was now surrounded by boys. Patricia was oblivious to this, but Eddie and everyone else knew that there were many, many people at the school who wanted to date her.   
Patricia continued to drink; Eddie started to worry. They may not have been together anymore but that had not been Eddie’s decision, it was all Patricia’s. If Eddie was being honest, he was still in love with her and he desperately missed her whiny British yack. He still saw her every day because of Sibuna but it wasn’t the same. She had probably moved on, while he was still so stuck on her. 

KT eventually decided to come back, but Eddie remained focused on Patricia. Patricia looked up and saw he was standing with KT, she glared at the girl before storming out of the room- being followed by the many boys who had surrounded her.   
Out of the corner of his eyes, Eddie noticed Alfie had been watching Patricia also. In almost exactly the way he was looking at Patricia. He watched as Alfie trailed behind Patricia, watching over her. Eddie slowly followed. Alfie noticed Eddie behind them and ducked out of sight, if Eddie was there- Patricia was safe.   
Patricia grabbed herself another drink, a very strong vodka and orange juice and sat down with a huff. Eddie walked over to her and signalled for the surrounding boys to leave; Patricia eyed him suspiciously.

“Looking for KT?” She spat. 

“No. What’re you doing down here? With them?” 

“Having fun. It’s good to have fun with friends, right Eddie?” she smirked. She continued to sip her drink, “Where’s your friend?” 

“What friend?” 

“Your girlfriend.” 

“Yacker, what I don’t have a- wait, KT? She’s not my girlfriend. How many times do I have to tell you this?” Eddie said, trying to catch her eyes. 

“Whatever, I don’t care. You’re single, remember?” she sighed, whilst getting up and making herself another drink. Twice as strong as the previous. 

Eddie stared at the ground, her words cut him- he felt like someone had just punched him in his stomach.   
“Yeah, I am single. I don’t need this. Later, Yacker.” He got to his feet and was fighting back his tears and stormed off.   
Once in the hall, Eddie spotted Alfie again and Alfie nodded at him. Alfie once again retreated to Patricia’s side. 

Throughout the night Eddie continuously saw Alfie watching Patricia, checking up on her and just staring at her. He began to get paranoid that something was going on, maybe it was Piper? 

A further half hour passed before Eddie set eyes on Patricia again. She stumbled into the room, her words were slurring, and she made her way towards the drink table once again and left. This time, Eddie followed her and found her sat on the floor, her hair was messed up, her make-up was coming off- but she still looked beautiful, to Eddie. Eddie watched as Alfie knelt beside her. 

“Come on, Trixie. Get up, we have to get you home.” Alfie whispered softly.

“N-No Alfieeee, I’m having fun at the party!” Alfie sighed at this taking her hand in his. 

“Please, Patricia. For the Amazing Alfredo?” 

She shook her head and looked up at Alfie when she spotted Eddie. “Eddie has a n-new girlfriend, Alfie.” 

“Shush, we can talk about it tomorrow.” He pulled her up from the floor and sat her on the sofa, where she quickly fell asleep. Eddie missed being the one to look after her, when she would let him. He watched Alfie stroke her hair and turn to leave. 

“Hey, Alfie. Wait.” 

“Yeah?” Alfie responded. 

“How’re you holding up, since Amber left? Any new girls on the scene?” Eddie questioned.

“Well, there is someone. But she’s not exactly new. I’ve always kind of had feelings for her.” 

This had got interesting, Eddie thought to himself, “She must be special, if you’ve always had feelings for her, but never acted on them.”   
“She’s amazing, but every time I’ve wanted to something happened. Like she got a new boyfriend, I thought she liked me but it was her twin. But, she means so much to me, we used to prank together, play video games and have food fights all of the time. I just wish there wasn’t so many complications.” Alfie said softly. 

Eddie wasn’t always the brightest, so he had not yet figured out that it was his ex-girlfriend that Alfie was talking about. “I feel the exact same way about Patricia, I care about her so much- but I always find some way to ruin it. Do you love her?”   
“Uh- yeah, I do. I really do.” Alfie’s eyes trailed to the floor- avoiding looking at Eddie. He had just inadvertently told his friend that he was in love with his ex-girlfriend. He felt so guilty that he was practically giving him girl advice, when he obviously still had feeling for Patricia too.

The guilt overtook him and the words came out before he even realised, “It’s Patricia.” He whispered. 

Eddie’s head spun around at lightening speed, “I’m sorry did you uh just say it’s Patricia?”   
“Yes.” Alfie nodded,

“Uh, you have feelings for Patricia?” 

“Yes, I have feelings for Patricia.” 

Eddie began to pace up and down, with a very confused, hurt look painted on his face. He made his way over to Alfie and sat beside him, “Patricia?” 

Alfie once again avoided looking at Eddie, “Yes, but I also like you, it doesn’t get said enough. I like you Eddie!” 

“Patricia! As in?” Eddie stated, motioning over to the unconscious girl.

“Look, it’s not a big deal ok?” Alfie tried. 

“It’s not a big deal? What about all the stuff you just said? You love her?” 

“Oh, don’t mind that, I’m just dramatic! Look, I know it’s bad. But nothing is ever going to happen- Patricia is in no way interested in me that way. But, I can’t help how I feel.” Alfie spluttered. 

“I gotta go, man.” Eddie choked out. 

He heard Patricia stirring and looked at Alfie.

“No, I’ll go. You stay with her. She’s been talking about you all night.” Eddie nodded, as Alfie walked away, he stared at Patricia. He always loved Patricia, he wanted only for her to be ok and to be happy. She deserved the World and one day, Alfie Lewis would give it to her. But, right now- he didn’t want to upset his friend, so he walked away. 

In the ten minutes that followed, Patricia vomited, and Eddie held her head back. He hated seeing her like this, but he loved taking care of her and when she was human. She kept mumbling about him and KT and how he had a new girlfriend now.   
“I’m a-always s-second best.” She sputtered, as Eddie tucked her in bed- kissing her forehead, very much aware Patricia would not remember this the next day. 

Little did Patricia Williamson realise, she was never and never will be second best. At least not to Alfie and Eddie. They both loved her so much, and would give their lives for her. When Eddie left that Patricia sobbed until she fell asleep, her thoughts crowded with the idea that nobody loved her or wanted her. Yet, Alfie Lewis and Eddie Miller lay in bed, thinking of the beautiful enigma, Patricia Williamson, who both wanted to be with so much.


End file.
